1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for switching an input mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technique in which a touch input operation to a display screen points a predetermined position on the display screen. Furthermore, there has also been known a technique in which pointing input operation to a display screen with a finger points a predetermined position on the display screen.
It is difficult for a pointing input operation to accurately point at a remote object due to the influence of hands movement. Therefore, it is desirable to point at a rough position on the display screen by the pointing input operation and further to perform a touch input operation, thereby pointing at a fine position on the display screen.
However, to perform switching between modes of receiving the pointing input operation and the touch input operation, it has been required to recognize a speech of switching instructions and receive a button operation for switching instructions.